heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
To the Rescue
A hero/heroine must rescue someone or something when they are under attack. They quickly do this whenever they sense distress, such as hearing a cry for help. This event often happens when another hero is being overpowered by a villain, or a simple civilian is being threatened. Not to be confused with Freeing the Hostages. Examples *Darkwing Duck speeds on his Ratcatcher to save Gosalyn Waddlemeyer from Taurus Bulba's henchmen. *Tom Cat chases the Siamese Cat trio to rescue the kidnapped Jerry Mouse. *Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse pursue Miss Gulch to rescue Dorothy Gale's dog, Toto. *Elise Rainier wards off the Ghoul and saves Josh. *Rocky Rhodes ziplining to save Ginger from the pie machine. *Buck betrayed by Rico rushes back to save Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace from Slim's goons. *Dimitri about to punch Rasputin in the face to save Anastasia. *Iago's timely arrival to save Aladdin and the gang from Jafar's wrath. *Miles, Peck, Freddie, Pig and Pip arriving to give Otis backup from Dag and his coyote pack. *Kovu rescuing Kiara from the wildfire. *Officer Smith saving Yogi from falling of the mountain *Fagin smashing into Sykes' warehouse to save Jenny, Oliver, Dodger and the gang. *Tarzan swinging to save his gorilla clan from Clayton and his goons *Nash and Ramsey move to the rescue Arlo and Spot who were chased by Thunderclap and his gang *Mighty Joe Young climbs the flaming Ferris Wheel to rescue the boy at the top. *The Scarecrow, the Tin Woodsman, and the Cowardly Lion sneaking into the Wicked Witch's castle to rescue Dorothy. *Andrew Steyn, Mpudi and Xi immobilize Sam Boga and his gang to rescue Kate Thompson and her students. *George Newton and his family moves to rescue their puppies from Regina and Floyd who snatched the puppies from Ted and Emily. *Anne Lewis successfully rescues her partner Robocop from being destroyed by her friend-turned traitor Lt. Hedgecock who follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy him after being inform by Kaplan and the others of the latter's treachery. *Gurgi sneaking into the Horned King's castle to rescue Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur Fflam. *Hermey and Yukon Cornelius distracting the Abominable Snowmonster in order to save Rudolph, his family, and Clarice. *Blinky's mother Betty Bill saving Blinky Bill from Sir Claude "The Cat" Quotes Gallery Fagin breaking in to Sykes warehouse to save Oliver & The gang.jpg|Fagin smashing into Sykes' warehouse to save Jenny, Oliver, Dodger and the gang. Nash and Ramsey move to the rescue Arlo and Spot who were chased by Thunderclap and his gang.png|Nash and Ramsey move to the rescue Arlo and Spot who were chased by Thunderclap and his gang Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8695.jpg|Tarzan swinging to save his gorilla clan from Clayton and his goons Joe climbs up the Ferris Wheel to save Jason.jpg|Mighty Joe Young climbs the flaming Ferris Wheel to rescue the boy at the top. Vlcsnap-2015-10-28-20h53m56s794.png|Officer Smith saving Yogi from falling of the mountain Miles, Pip Freddy, Peck, and Pig arriving to help Otis fight Dag.jpg|Miles Peck, Freddie,Pig and Pip arriving to give Otis backup from Dag and his coyote pack. Kovu to the rescue.jpg|Kovu rescuing Kiara from the wildfire. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|Iago's timely arrival to save Aladdin and the gang from Jafar's wrath. Dimitri about to fight Rasputiin.png|Dimitri about to punch Rasputin in the face to save Anastasia. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7116.jpg|Buck betrayed by Rico rushes back to save Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace from Slim's goons. Rocky Rhodes screaming comically.png|Rocky Rhodes ziplining to save Ginger from the pie machine. Elise scares Ghoul.png|Elise Rainier wards off the Ghoul and saves Josh. Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz 1 - Tom and Jerry set off to rescue Dorothy Gale.jpeg|Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse climbing the rope to the Wicked Witch of the West's Castle to rescue Dorothy Gale Alley cats to the rescue.jpg|Scat Cat and Gang to the rescue Tod to the rescue.jpg|Tod leaping to save Copper from the bear. T&J meet Sherlock Holmes - tom to the rescue.jpeg|Tom chases after Professor Moriarty's henchcats to rescue Jerry T&j and the wizard of oz - race to the rescue.jpeg|Tom and Jerry chasing Miss Gulch to rescue Toto 640px-homersavesfamilybridge.png|Homer rescuing his family 919227_1325809350079_full.jpg|Aladdin coming to Jasmine's rescue and fighting Jafar hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8749.jpg|Quasimodo swinging to save Esmeralda from being burned at the stake by Frollo. Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom